


Annoying present

by Trashwriter_writings (Readerstories)



Series: Septiplier sfw [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Trashwriter_writings
Summary: “i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face” i’m always a slut for a christmas au





	

The morning of Christmas day finds Mark, as cheesy as it is, waking up with a smile on his face. He checks the clock on the nightstand, 7:14 am. Normally he doesn't wake up this early during the holidays, but he's too excited to sleep in.

Turning around as quietly he can, he's meet with a sleeping form with only a head of green hair sticking out from under the duvet. Jack won't wake for a while, so Mark takes to observing him. HIs face is relaxed and he has a bad case of bed hair, strands of green sticking in every direction.

The way he has tucked himself into the duvet is adorable, it makes Mark want to wake him up and kiss him. But he lets him sleep, Jack needs too do that sometimes too. So he holds himself back, but he only manages a few minutes before stroking away some stray hair hanging in front of Jack's eyes. Jack couldn't have been sleeping too deeply at that point, since the movement makes him wake up slowly, blinking his way into consciousness.

"Good morning." His voice is rough and his eyes are barely open, but Mark hears the fondness in his voice.

"Merry Christmas." Mark makes sure to speak low, it feels fitting since no one else is awake yet.

"Merry Christmas to you too. What time is it?" 

"About twenty minutes past seven I think." Jack groans, shuffling closer to tuck himself into Mark's chest.

"You couldn't have let me sleep a little bit longer?" Mark smiles and kisses his hair.

"Couldn't wait any longer, too excited."

"To excited about what?"

"About your gift."

"My gift?"

"Yeah, hold on, I'm gonna find it." Mark slips out of bed and walks over to the closets in the room, sliding one of the doors open and finding the big box stashed away in the back where he had hidden it a few days ago. He lifts it out and dumps it on the bed, almost right in Jack's lap, who sitting up with the duvet wrapped tight around him.

"What's this?"

"Your gift." Mark grins and slip under the duvet to, not wanting to expose himself to the cold air in the bedroom for too long.

"My gift? Mark, this box is huge, what the hell have you bought me?" 

"Can't tell you, that would ruin the whole surprise part of your gift."

"Okay, why do you want me to open it now?"

"Couldn't wait, to impatient."

"This gift better be good Mark, if I find something as stupid as a tiny gift card inside this huge box, I'm gonna throw it at you."

"It's not a gift card I promise. Now please open it." Mark is almost bouncing on the bed with how much Jack is taking before even beginning to open the gift. Finally Jack starts, tearing the wrapping paper of the box. The box is revealed to be just ordinary cardboard box with "Merry Christmas" scrawled all over it with black marker.

Jack sends him a look, Mark just smiles and hands him the scissors he put in the nightstand last night. Jack tears the tape with it, carful to not make too much sounds as to not wake the others in the house. Inside the box there's another box, smaller and with the same writing on it's sides. This continues until they come to a shoe box, now it's scrawled "This is not it" with the same marker as the other. Jack sends Mark a quizzical look.

"I thought you might think shoes was your present, so I didn't want you thanking me for something I didn't get you." Jack makes a face, almost like he understand but not quite. He starts opening the shoebox.

"How many boxes did you even wrap this present in? I feel like it's taking forever."

"I don't even remember the number, but it was quite a lot." He do however remember that the shoe box it's the second to last one, so he tries to remember what he was going to say. The shoebox is open and then the last cardboard box is too. The first thing Jack is met with is a lot of silk paper stuffed into the box quite tightly. He removes a handfull of it and a small box covered in dark blue velvet appears. Jack's head snap up, staring at Mark.

"Go ahead, open it." Jack slowly reaches for the box, picking it up like it was something brittle. In a way, it is, it's a dream and hope contained within a small box that can be crushed with the wrong word. Jack opens it, and gaps. The ring sitting inside is simple, a golden band with a small stripe of silver running through it. He stares at until Mark takes his hand, then his focus shifts to him entirely.

"Okay, so, I had this whole speech prepared in my head, but now that the moment is actually here I can't remember a thing about it. So, uh, Sean McLoughin, I love more than anything in this world, will you marry me?" Jack is silent for a few seconds, and suddenly Mark has his lap full of a clingy man whispering "Yes, yes, yes" over and over into his ear while hugging him so hard that Mark is sure he's gonna suffocate.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy." Jack plants a big kiss on Mark's mouth, almost vibrating with joy. It might also have something to do with the cold air that rushed over him when he let go of the duvet to say yes, so he pulls it over him before hugging Mark close again.

"It's probably a good thing you didn't ask in front of your whole family, I would have started crying so bad." Jack speaks into Mark's shoulder.

"Didn't help for me, I'm doing it anyway." Jack pulls back, and indeed, Mark is crying. It's not the big waterworks, but there are definitely tears rolling down his cheeks. Jack can't help himself, seeing his boyfriend, no fiancé, cry makes him cry too. He can't help but let out a little laughter at the situation. Sitting in their boxers, crying with happiness was definitely not how he saw his morning going.

"Oh my god, we are ridiculous saps the both of us." Mark says, grinning through the tears.

"Yes we are." Jack kisses Mark, slow and full of love. When the kiss breaks, Mark wipes away some tears from Jack's face.

"Now give me the ring so we can make this official." 

"Pushy." Jack kisses him again and gives him the ring box.

"You know what they say, 'If you like it you should put a ring on it'." Mark carefully slides the ring on, very happy with getting the ring size right. When it's fully on Jack stretches his hand out, admiring how good it looks on him.

"Dork." Mark smiles and pulls him close for yet another kiss.

"Your dork." Jack hums and shifts his focus to kissing Mark as good as he can. He pulls away, lays down and pulls Mark down with him so he's spooning Jack. "I just wanna lay here and cuddle all day now." Mark hums, intertwining their fingers, feeling the metal of the ring against his own skin.

"I don't think my family would be happy to let us do that. We do however got some time until they are getting up, so we can just lay here until then."

"Sounds like a plan." They lay there, not talking much, just enjoying each others presence and marveling at the ring on Jack's finger. It's not long however before they hear the noises of Mark nieces and nephews waking up and going downstairs to look at the presents. They drag out the time some more, but when they hear the adults getting up too, they leave the warm bed, getting dressed in sweatpants and t-shirts. Before they leave the bedroom, they share yet another kiss. And then they go out the door, hands intertwined and the new ring shining in the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays :3


End file.
